This application is in the field of computerized systems and methods for processing data related to insurance, and particularly insurance related to real property.
The Internet through social networks and online communities has opened up a wide variety of businesses which leverage the internet's global connectivity and resources. The worldwide accessibility of such sites opens up a multitude of opportunities for consumers of every kind. For example, certain sites operate as community marketplaces for people to list, discover, and book unique spaces around the world online. Whether the available space is a house for a night, a sailboat for a week, or an apartment for a month, such online sites make the process of listing or booking a space effortless and efficient. Generally, individuals with spare rooms in their homes or individuals who may be on vacation for a period of time may list their homes or apartments on these sites for rent. Third parties who may be traveling in such areas or who are unwilling to pay the typically higher charges associated with conventional hotel rooms then have an opportunity to rent these rooms out. However, such expanded use of properties and dwellings implicates a number of potential problems and issues.
For example, use of residential properties for commercial purposes may be outside the scope of certain regulations, rules and contracts. A residential property insurance policy may exclude any commercial use of the property from coverage for loss or injury. Expanded uses of commercial properties, such as beyond a certain pre-established threshold or occupancy may also be outside the parameters of such policies. A significant hurdle exists though in detecting and enforcing such expanded or out of scope uses as generally the individual property owners or proprietors may be reluctant to self-report such use or may simply be ignorant of such exclusions in their policies.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to detect uses of residential and commercial properties outside the parameters of insurance policies, regulations and the like, in a timely manner.